Moving Forward
by Chibi-ChanxXxthe real one
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru believe their old friend will never come back again. But will she?


**Disclaimer : I don't own Ouran. **

**So I found this while riffling through my "stories that I never posted and then later forgot about" folder on my computer. I don't really like OCs in genral, but, I thought I might as well give this one a go. **

"_Hika-chan! Kao-chan!" An especially happy voice rang out through the halls._

_Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin turned around and braced themselves. A lively girl propelled herself at them and wrapped her arms around them. _

"_Hi Lily-chan," they said in unison. _

"_So guess what?"_

"_What?" they asked together, deciding to humor her, like they normally did._

"_I got tickets to a concert…"_

"_What concert?" Kaoru asked._

"_What band?" Hikaru asked._

"_Well… it's only _MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE_ COMING TO A THEATER NEAR US!"_

"_OMG!" Hikaru yelled._

"_HOLY CRAP!" Kaoru screamed, causing people to stare._

"_Why are we so excited?" they asked in unison. _

"_Why are we so excited? Why are we so excited?! Because _I_ got tickets to go see the totally amazing band My Chemical frigin Romance!"_

"_Whoopee." Kaoru said sarcastically. _

"_You're going to a concert." Hikaru said._

"_No. _I'm _not going to a concert. _We're_ going to a concert." _

"_So you're dragging us along?"_

"_Yes. Yes I am!" Lily said triumphantly. _

"_But we have other things to do." Hikaru complained._

"_Yeah, better things than wasting our time with you." Kaoru said poking Lily teasingly in the shoulder to irritate her. _

"_Better things? Like breaking innocent girl's hearts? Yeah, that's productive." Lily rolled her eyes._

"_Hey, at least we're not being total spazzes like you." Hikaru laughed._

_Lily sighed. "So are you coming or not."_

"_Fine." They said together._

"_Thank you!" She sang. "I'll love you both forever!" She threw one arm around each of their necks._

"_Don't choke us Lily!"_

"_Yeah. You don't wanna kill us before you force us to go to that stupid concert."_

"_Shut up fools!" She laughed._

OoOoO

Kaoru couldn't even look back on those days with happiness. He and Hikaru had been so happy back then, at least when Lily was around. She was their best friend, and they loved her best. It didn't even matter if she didn't remember which one of them was which. If she guessed right they would all go over to the Hitachiin estate for a party. She had always been around to brighten their days, and their lives. She was like a sister to them. But they screwed it up. And now she was gone.

OoOoO

"_Hola bitches!" Lily said with a laugh as she pulled herself in through the window in the Hitachiin twin's bedroom._

"_Lily, remind us again why you insist on crawling through our window to come to sleepovers?" Hikaru asked._

"_Well, remember, my mom's a complete prude. She told me that 'I'm at the age where it is not acceptable for a woman and a man, or two in this case, to sleep in the same room, let alone the same bed, unless they are married.'" _

_Hikaru and Kaoru burst into laughter. "Yeah, what does she think we're gonna do over here? We're only twelve!"_

"_Lily, your mom's so weird."_

"_I know." She said. "That's why, someday soon, I'm gonna move in with you guys here. Your mom's so much better than mine, and you have a dad."_

_Kaoru rolled across the bed to where she was standing, at the end of the bed."Yeah, but our mom can't tell us apart. And she is never around."_

"_And our dad, well, we don't really know when he's in the house." Hikaru said with a shrug. "We aren't really a very close family."_

_Lily laughed a little. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But I would still rather be here than at home. You don't know what it's like there."_

_Hikaru grabbed her around the waist to force her to sit on the bed. "If you don't think we know, you should tell us."_

"_Oh you know. She just completely ignores me. And my dad's who knows where. So it's pretty much just me. That's why you two are so lucky to have each other."_

"_Nu-uh." Kaoru said. _

"_What do you mean?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow._

"_We're not lucky to have each other. We're lucky to have you." Hikaru told her, a little blush creeping to his face. Lily laughed and gave them both big hugs._

"_No. I'm lucky to have you two."_

OoOoO

Hikaru always looked back on these moments as precious. He tried to only think about Lily occasionally. He thought, if he tried to remember her to much, the memories would fade; like pictures, when you look at them too often, and finger print them up, so they can't be distinguished anymore. He had loved Lily almost as much as he loved Kaoru. He loved the way she always knew how to brighten up your day if you were sad. He loved how she would pout her lips when she was angry. He loved how her entire body shook when she laughed. He loved how she almost always had a smile on her face. He loved how when she smiled, her nose got all crinkled up. He loved her dimples. He loved the way her eyes always had a mischievous sparkle in them. And he missed all those things. He knew that if he could see her again, he would take her into his arms and never let go.

OoOoO

"_Lily, have you ever been kissed?"_

"_Not on the lips." She said shamelessly. "What about you?"_

_Kaoru blushed. "Never." He answered truthfully._

"_And you Hikaru?" Lily said turning to him._

"_Nope." He said smirking a little. _

"_We're still young. We've got loads of time to have a first kiss." Kaoru said._

"_Not really." Lily said knowingly. "We're thirteen. And ninety-three percent of children have had their first kiss before age thirteen."_

"_Yeah, but the other seven percent, are probably happy that they didn't have their first kiss before turning thirteen." Kaoru said. "Cause what if you regret your first kiss?"_

"_I guess you're right." Lily said with a shrug. "Who do you guys hope your first kiss will be with?" _

_They looked at each other and then at her. "Well, you maybe." Kaoru started. _

_Hikaru smiled, "Just because we know we'd never regret it."_

"_Thank you." She said laughing. "And I would probably pick both of you for my first kiss."_

"_You can't kiss two people at the same time!" Kaoru said, taken aback. _

"_You can't love two people at the same time." Hikaru said._

"_But think about it." Lily said. "Think of the power of love you would get from two people, especially two people who look exactly the same. It's the power of symmetry. And if you don't believe that three people can kiss at the same time, maybe we could test it out. I mean, that way we would all get our first kiss out of the way, and we wouldn't have to worry about regretting it."_

"_Okay, but how are we going to do this?" Hikaru asked. _

"_Get into a triangle." Lily told them. They all moved to take their places. "Now just keep moving closer and closer." Soon they were all shoulder to shoulder. "Now lean in." So they did and all three banged heads with each other._

"_That didn't work as well as I wanted it to." Lily said, rubbing her head. _

"_Oh well. So much for having the perfect first kiss…" Kaoru sighed. _

_Lily smiled. She leaned in quickly and gave each of them a peck on the lips (A/N- she's sitting in between the twins.). "There." She said, as though she had just proved a point. The twins stared at her like she was an alien. _

"_You're so weird…"_

"…_but in a good way."_

OoOoO

Hikaru always wanted to laugh when he remembered his first kiss. Lily had been so blunt with them. And she was the one who pointed out the power of symmetry to them. They often wondered if maybe she and Tamaki knew each other and she had given him the symmetry idea. They had all been so naïve back then, thinking about first kisses being regrettable. Their minds were so simple back then. They only thought about silly things like, first kisses, and how fast Lily could chug a water bottle. But not long after, their world opened up, and became a darker, scarier place. Hikaru wished he could go back to being naïve and young again. He wished he could have Lily back again. He wanted her back, he wanted to make things right. And he wanted to find out who she liked better, him or Kaoru. He always had his hunch that it was him though…because she had kissed him before Kaoru.

OoOoO

_Kaoru sat on the bed reading a book for school. It was pointless and boring. In fact, the entire day had been boring. Lily hadn't been in school that day. She wouldn't pick up the phone or call them back. And Kaoru was worried. He knew Hikaru was as well, but Hikaru had a funny way of showing it. He had spent the entire day snapping at people when they asked him questions. And then, when they got home, he started yelling at Kaoru for not remembering to tell the driver that he was supposed to pick up his pay check. And then, Hikaru had run off._

_Kaoru tried his best to concentrate on the book in front of him, but, so far, things weren't working out. He slammed his book shut in frustration. That's when he heard the knocking. _

_He looked at the window, and to his surprise, saw Lily peaking in and holding on to the window sill for dear life. He ran over._

"_Lily!" He exclaimed while helping her in. "What are you doing here."_

_She smiled at him. "I need a place to stay." She said._

_Kaoru stared at her. He could only guess why she needed somewhere to stay; he had suspected something like this for a long time. She had a black eye, a fat lip; he could see certain parts of her face were beginning to turn black and blue. She had marks around her neck and arm that looked like someone had grabbed her there. He could only imagine what the rest of her looked like. _

"_You can stay here-"_

"_Thank-"_

"_-If you tell me what happened."_

"_I don't know what you mean Kaoru." She said, staring him straight in the face. _

"_Lily-don't lie to me. You know exactly what I mean." Kaoru said, giving her an angry look. _

"_Oh. You mean the bruises? Well it's a funny story actually, you see, clumsy little me, I took a slip down the stairs." She said, laughing and scratching the back of her head. He could see behind the smile, the pain it was taking her to lie to him like this._

"_Okay. Don't tell me." He said, looking away from her. Then he added, "You can stay here."_

"_Thank you Kaoru!" She cried throwing her arms around him. _

"_Yeah yeah, don't mention it." He said, patting her lightly on the back. _

"_Okay," she said with a wink, "I won't." _

"_Kaoru!" Hikaru was calling from somewhere in the hall outside. _

"_Oh!" Lily exclaimed, putting her hands over her mouth. "You can't tell him I'm here. No matter what!" She cried. _

"_Why not?" Kaoru asked._

"_You know how upset Hikaru'll get about this." She said, pointing to her face. _

"_I see your point."_

"_So just-" then the doorknob began to turn. Lily dove under the bed. _

"_Hey Kaoru." He said, giving a little wave while looking at the floor. _

"_Hi Hikaru." Kaoru said, staring at his brother. _

_Hikaru looked up. "Kaoru, I'm really sorry I yelled at you earlier. I was just… well I am… you know…worried. About Lily I mean."_

"_I understand. It's okay." Kaoru said, trying to look anywhere but his brother's face. _

"_Thanks."_

"_I'm sure she's fine though." Kaoru started, staring at his shoes. "She's probably just really sick."_

"_Yeah. Maybe."_

"_So…I'm just going to go _take a bath._" Kaoru said, putting emphasis on the last few words, hoping Lily would know that he wanted her to follow him to the bathroom. _

"_Kay." Hikaru said as he lay back on his bed. _

_Kaoru opened the door to the bathroom. He leaned over and looked under the bed. Lily was staring at him, questioning him with her eyes. He motioned to the bathroom. She quickly crawled out from under the bed and into the bathroom. He closed the door. He turned the water on to a medium temperature. Lily frowned._

"_Are you really going to take a bath?" She asked. _

"_No." Kaoru said. "You are." _

"_Oh I am, am I?" she asked putting a hand on her hip and putting her weight on her right leg. _

"_Yes. You are." _

"_Well, turn around and don't look at me." She said, motioning for him to turn. He did as she said. He plopped down on the floor. He assumed she stripped down, because he heard the water move, indicating she had gotten in the tub. They sat in an awkward silence for what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes. _

"_Hey Kaoru?" _

"_Yeah?"_

"_Do you think Hikaru was really worried about me?" she sounded sad, Kaoru noticed. _

"_Of course. Or else he wouldn't have acted that way, or even apologized."_

"_Yeah…I guess I should know that by now…"_

OoOoO

"_Hey, Kaoru, I'm gonna go for a drive." Hikaru said, grabbing his cell phone. He didn't even ask if Kaoru wanted to come along. _

"_Okay." Kaoru said, watching his brother sprint out the door. Hikaru hadn't been the same since Lily had 'disappeared.' It had been about three months and Lily wasn't staying at the Hitachiin's estate in secret anymore; she was still in the area though, because she came to visit Kaoru at least once a week. Kaoru sighed and stared out the window. It was almost winter; all the leaves were off the trees, the grass had turned to dust, all the flowers dead. The sky was a bleak gray color, like the color of death. Kaoru laughed a little. When had he become so morbid, thinking about the sky as death? He figured it was since Hikaru had become so distant. He wanted to be happy again so badly. He wanted Lily to come back; he wanted Hikaru to be a good brother again. He wanted to be himself. He was startled by a knocking on the window. _

_Kaoru looked up to find none other than the source of all his pain… and all his happiness. He opened the window to let Lily in. _

"_Hi Kaoru!" she said excitedly. Her cheeks were pink from the cold but her face was still graced with a smile. _

"_Hi Lily." Kaoru said halfheartedly. He was happy to see her; he wouldn't deny that. He just… couldn't be enthusiastic. It was too hard._

"_Kaoru, turn that frown upside-down and come for a walk with me." She pouted her lips a little. Kaoru's face broke out in a smile. _

"_Fine," he said smirking at her satisfied grin. _

_She gestured to the window. Kaoru threw one foot out and started climbing down; Lily followed soon after. _

_Lily looked contently around the dead garden. She grabbed Kaoru's hand and tugged him along as she started walking. Kaoru couldn't help but smile._

"_So Kaoru," she started. "I guess you know that I can't stay around here forever." She looked over at him. "And, I've decided, I'm leaving tonight."_

_Kaoru could feel his heart dropping. "Oh…" he looked away from her. _

"_Hey," Lily said gently, squeezing his hand, "I'm not leaving forever." She gave him a sad sort of smile. "I could never leave you here alone forever." Kaoru felt his heart skip a beat. Lily looked around. "Oh! Look!" she exclaimed letting go of his hand and running towards one of the bushes. Kaoru stared down at his hand for a moment, noticing the cold feeling he got from not holding her hand anymore. He looked up again when he heard Lily squeal in delight._

"_Look Kaoru!"She said happily. "A lily." She held it up to his nose. It was indeed a tiger-lily, a gorgeous gold color. "Isn't it strange? Winter has already started and this delicate little flower hasn't died yet." She twirled it between her fingers. "Isn't it beautiful?" she asked, pushing it into his face again. _

"_Yeah." Kaoru said, caught between laughing and crying. "It's gorgeous." _

"_Hey Kaoru. As a goodbye present, I want you to have this lily." She held it out to him. "But, since I know one day it'll die, I'll give you something else."_

"_What else are you going to give me?" Kaoru asked._

"_Your first kiss." She said, smiling one of her hundred kilo-watt smiles at him. _

"_Lily," he said laughing, "you already gave me my first kiss, remember. A few months ago."_

"_Yeah but a peck on the lips can barely be considered a first kiss, let alone a kiss at all." She took a step closer to him. "Tell you what; if you don't want it to be your first kiss, it doesn't have to be. It can be your last kiss, until I get back." _

_Kaoru smiled down at her. "I think I can live with that." Kaoru wrapped his arms around her waist and she threw hers around his neck. When their lips touched, Kaoru felt something he had never felt before; a kind of spark. A wave of happiness came over him. He lifted Lily up and held her closer. They broke away from the kiss, but still kept hugging each other close. Lily was crying now._

"_I don't want to go anymore Kaoru. I thought I could, but I don't want to leave you." She pressed her face into his neck. Kaoru breathed in the intoxicating smell of her hair._

"_Then don't go Lily. No one's making you."_

"_I have to go Kaoru," she whispered. "I just do." She pulled away from his embrace. "Kaoru… I love you. Promise me you'll wait for me."_

_Kaoru gave her a light kiss on the forehead. "I promise. I love you too Lily." And then she was gone. Gone from his embrace, racing out of his garden. Running away. It felt like she was running away from him. But in truth, he knew she was running towards something; something she needed. _

OoOoO

Kaoru stared down at the lily print he had pressed into the book laid out in front of him. It was _A Christmas Carol _by Charles Dickens. He knew Hikaru wouldn't even consider picking up a book as complicated as that one. He would never find the lily print or the words Kaoru had written next to it; _I promise._ He wondered where Lily was. He wondered if she remembered him, remembered the promise. He wondered if she had found what she had been looking for. He wanted her to, more than anything in the world. But he also wanted her to come back to him.

**So I think there's another chappie of this lying around here somewhere. If you like this, tell me and I'll update **


End file.
